narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Bulgy Bears
.]]The Three Bulgy Bears were Old Narnians who lived in hiding during the Telmarine Age of Narnia. They were described as Brown Bears, who were possibly family, and were very large and bulgy, hence the name, with little eyes. They were often very sleepy, always sleeping in late, but were very kind and likeable creatures. This particular family of bears were very strong, friendly, intelligent, and very calm creatures, but they could also be frightened easily. They lived together in an old, hollow oak tree, somewhere in the Shuddering Wood, and loved to eat honey (like most bears). Biography .]]When they first met Caspian X, they accepted him as king (although they told everyone to go away at first, as it wasn't their time to get up yet), offered him some honey, and then gave him some very wet and snuffly kisses. It was tradition in Narnia that a bear was a Marshal of the Lists, and one of the Bulgy Bears served in this position for High King Peter during his duel with Miraz. He had one notable problem, which was that he kept sucking his paws, no matter how many times people kept reminding him that it did not look very intimidating. Everyone, including High King Peter, tried to dissuade him from doing this, but without any success. Film Adaption 422x422px|thumb|For Aslan!In the Prince Caspian (Disney movie), the only appearances made of a bear were at the Dancing Lawn, roaring at Caspian, before accepting him as his king. He was seen again at the entrance to Aslan's How, when the troops returned from the Battle of Miraz's Castle, though it's possible this could have been another bear altogether. Later, when everyone was inside Aslan's How, discussing Peter's proposed duel with Miraz, while Lucy went to go look for Aslan, the bear was apparently part of this discussion, although he didn't contribute much to it. thumb|left|Bulgy Bear sucking his paw at the duel.|252x252pxWhen everyone decided whether or not they should go ahead with the plan, Reepicheep and the bear both stood up and said, "For Aslan", signifying their support for it. He was also present at the duel between Peter and Miraz, obviously as a Marshal of the List, seen in the background, sucking his paw. There were also at least three bears who fought during the Second Battle of Beruna. They were among the Narnians who, after the earth was collapsed beneath the Telmarine soldiers, attacked them. thumb|300px|The Narnians say farewell to the Pevensies.They were right behind Peter, at the head of the army, as they charged into battle. The one bear's last appearance was when the Pevensies returned back home to Earth, along with the Telmarines. He stood beside Aslan, Cornelius, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Trufflehunter and Glenstorm, and waved goodbye to the Pevensies as they passed through the portal archway. Trivia thumb *According to an action figure, the Bulgy bear in the Prince Caspian film had been given the name Bultitude, which is also the name of a bear featured in the third book of C.S. Lewis's "Space Trilogy; That Hideous Strength". * There was a deleted scene featured on the Prince Caspian DVD, where the bear was asking Peter to be his Marshal of the List. Peter granted his request, but asked him to kindly stop sucking his paw...which the bear found difficult to do. *The Bulgy Bear in the Disney film was voiced by David Walliams. Bulgy Bears Category:Talking Beasts Bulgy Bears Bulgy Bears